Kova
by Genostar10
Summary: An adventure story of a young boy and his best friend.  Something happens that separates them from their original world and they are trying to figure out how to get back.
1. Prologue

**Kova**

**Prologue-**

**It was the year ****BME 121. ****It was during this time that people practiced an ancient Magic, called Kova.**

**Kova was created by a lady named Rodera. She had found away to tap into your mind and bind yourself with Nature to form benefitting or sometimes deadly magic, we call Kova. After she died, people used Kova as a way for protection and many other found useful ways to make life easier. People referred to her as a Goddess. Some others however, used their minds to devastate others with Kova, they became greedy with power and attacked the innocent. People like this that came around were usually killed, but some have said to have used Kova for so much evil, it made them psychotic from channeling too much waves through their mind. Now it is ****RME 2472****. People have learned to use their Kova for only help, but there were the occasional few that kept themselves hid plotting destruction. Most knew they wouldn't succeed, except now, there is one who may threatens the world or is a little overconfident.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - **_**A Day With Lyuda**_

**It was midday time in the village of Galstan. The day was beautiful as described from a child's story book, birds were chirping and the smells of exotic flowers from the forests that surrounded filled the air. Young kids were playing in the street, drawing on the dirt with their small fingers. It was around this time that Kova School was ending and older kids were getting home from their classes. One boy named Elec Falin was walking home to drop off his magic books and then meet up with his best friend Lyuda just to walk around and talk. After Elec sat his books down, he went to open his door to go meet up Lyuda, but as soon as he opened the door she we about to knock. While they walked, their hair began to drift in the cool summer breeze. Lyuda's black hair resembled dyed lace and Elec's resembled brown spiky pine leaves. "So... How was school?" said Elec. "Pretty good, I learned a new Kova for turning stones into a food of your choice, but it requires a lot of energy." said Lyuda. "It would probally kill me." chuckled Elec. Elec was born with some sort of disassembled nerve in his brain, when he tried to cast some of the harder Kovas, he would pass out and could even become fatal sooner or later. Elec and Lyuda wondered into the forest just giggling and laughing, they loved being together. They began to get tired and dizzy and fell to the ground still laughing. Lyuda sat up and regained vision and went over to Elec and gave him a hug. Elec was shocked he had never been hugged by Lyuda before. For a moment, Elec felt a tingly sensation overcome him, like the feeling that he found where he belonged. Lyuda didn't make a big deal of it and sat back up and smiled towards Elec. Elec felt so happy being near his friend, he didn't know what he would do if he was seperated from her. Elec and Lyuda found a part of the forest that had a clear view to the sky, and laid their backs on the ground and watched the stars appear. Elec lied their on the ground. his red sash enveloped his legs and his green cloak kept him warm, and right next to him was Lyuda, her long black hair spread out on the ground, and her blue dress clang to her body from the force of gravity. They both hahd smiles on their faces. Soon, they both sat up. "I dozed off into the stars, I almost forgot how late it was!" said Lyuda. "Sorry, me too," replied Elec. They both got up and patted the dirt off their clothes. "Race you home," declared Elec. "You're on!" replied Lyuda. "On your mark, get set, go!" said Elec, and soon they were hastily running toward the village, giggles flew out as they got their. "I won!" said Lyuda with a smile on hehr face. Elec smiled and scratched his head. "Want to go for another walk tomorrow Lyuda?" asked Elec. "Sure, meet after school," replied Lyuda. They both smiled and waved at eachother as they each returned to their own house. When Elec walked in, he closed his door and locked it up for the night, he then quickly cast a cleaning up spell to cleanse his body of any dirt or germs. Sage Talrin Alchao was already asleep when Elec arrived. Sage Talrin adopted Elec when his mothed died and had been taking care of ever since. Elec walked upstairs and sat on the bed for a minute remembering the hug that Lyuda had gave him, it warmed him up. He covered himself up and dozed into a deep slumber and counted the time in his dreams until he could see his friend Lyuda again.**

**[OOC I know it's not too exciting yet, but something really cool happens in Chapter 2.**

**Also, I know this hasn't much relation to Crystal Chronicles, but the way imagined all the characters in the story, they resembled some characters from the game, and it was the closest topic to my story I could post it under, andways please give me reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**** - **_**Time Changing Sleep**_

**Elec's eyes glinted open. The sunlight peeking in through his window woke him up. Elec got up and shook his head. He picked up his books and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. "Good morning!" said Talrin when Elec walked into the Kitchen. "I made you some breakfast, come eat." Elec sat down at the oak table. He examined his plate, it was full of sausage and eggs. Elec didn't like very heavy foods, but he was too hungry to care. Elec finished by drinking down a glass of milk and told Talrin goodbye and he flew out the door to meet up with Lyuda at school. As he walked on the dirt path that lead to the Southern part of the village, he noticed that the sun was not as bright as earlier. The clouds were covering the sun, Elec thought it was going to rain. About five minutes later, Elec had arrived at the school, and he saw Lyuda waving at him from the steps. The school was a large building, but not as big as a castle. It was more like a small palace. Schools that were built in a village usually stayed there for a long time, some even lasting thousands of years. This school was fairly old, but still was good enough to house children from the surrounding villages. Elec walked up the steps and continued into the school with Lyuda. They talked for a couple of minutes before they had to separate to their homerooms.**

**After school, the sun was still very dim, it was kind of strange considering it was summer. Elec and Lyuda decided to take another walk today into the forest. They walked down the dirt path that lead to their village and talked about many little different things. "Elec, can I ask you something?" "Sure, go ahead," replied Elec. "How are you taking losing your mom?" Elec eyes widened. Elec's smile turned to a frown. He didn't like to think of his mom, she had died four years ago in a war against an enemy continent, Drakonia. As well for his dad, he left Elec and his mom when Elec was just about three years old. Lyuda had never asked Elec about his mother, she was always to shy to ask him, and she didn't want to make him feel bad, but she was always concerned for him. "How come you ask that now and never before?" "I was always so worried about you, I never asked because I didn't want to upset you." "She was worried for me?" thought Elec to himself. "I'm taking it okay, it's nothing to worry about," replied Elec. "Thats good, I have been wanting to ask you that for a while now, maybe I can help you feel better." "You already do, I don't know if I could have made it without my best friend by my side." Elec smiled. Elec and Lyuda soon walked a bit further, and they found themselves back in their village. Elec went and dropped off his books and followed Lyuda to her house to drop off her books. Then they headed to the forest.**

**Lyuda and Elec wandered into the forest, this time with less excitement. They were more calm than last time, but they chatted a lot. Soon, they came across the spot in the forest where they sat yesterday. They both sat down and leaned back on the ground. "Elec, I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind if I ask you another question?" "I probably already know what it is, but go ahead." "What about your..." Lyuda got cut off. "My dad?" Elec interrupted. "Y..Yes...How did you know?" "I figured since you already asked about my mom, my dad would soon turn up." Elec stuck his tongue at Lyuda and laughed. "Well...what happened to him?" "He left my mom and me when I was only three years old, she told me the same week before she left for the war, almost like she knew that something bad was going to happen to her." Lyuda eyes began to tear, but she made no sudden noises to let Elec know she was crying. Elec smiled, "It's okay though, lets not let it worry us." Lyuda wiped her eyes quickly and began to smile. Then suddenly a piercing buzzing noise filled the ears of the two youths. "Owwww! My ears!" yelled Elec. "Mine are hurting too, what is that noise!?" They both covered their ears, but the sound somehow was hitting them full force. Elec and Lyuda stood up and tried to walk around. Lyuda managed a couple of steps and then fell on the ground unconscious. "Lyuda!" screamed Elec. Elec made a couple of steps toward her and began to get drowsy, then the last thing he saw was Lyuda's cold unconscious face before he fell down the ground, passed out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - **_**Land Before Our Time**_

**It was very early, and Elec and Lyuda were still in the forest. "Urghhh..." muttered Elec has he positioned himself upward. He looked around, it was very dark. He looked around and saw Lyuda on the ground. "Lyuda!" he screamed. He stumbled over to her on his knees and shook her shoulders. "Lyuda! Please be okay...Please!" After a couple of seconds, Lyuda eyes slowly began to open. Lyuda then pushed herself up and shook her head. "What happened?" "I don't know" replied Elec. Elec stood up and then helped Lyuda up off the ground. They dusted themselves off and walked around for a second. "Doesn't this place seem different?" asked Elec. "Yeah, you're right, there's less shrubery than before." Elec and Lyuda exchanged their equally wierd looks and ran out of the forest. As soon as they reached the village, they both stood there, mouths agape. "Wha...What happened?" asked Elec. The village looked completely different, the only thing similar to what they usually knew the village as was the school to the South. Elec and Lyuda walked over to a strange person in the middle of the dirt circle and asked, "What happened to Galstan?" "Ummm excuse me, do I know you two?" "I'm not sure... Do you know him Lyuda?" "Nope." "Well, I don't understand your question to be honest, what do you mean What happened to Galstan?" "The buildings were arranged differently and looked better, and there was more forests and plants." "Are you sure you have the same Galstan?" "I think so... What year is it?" "****RME 2072, why do you ask?" Elec looked at Lyuda, both of their eyes were wide. "Thank you sir, we'll be on our way now." Lyuda and Elec walked a couple of feet away and stopped to whisper things. "Did you hear what he said!?" asked Lyuda. "Yes, RME 2072, thats 400 years before our time, does that mean we like... went back in time?" "I'm not sure, I'm so confused... What are we going to do?" "I don't know, but I will protect you, we will figure this out," replied Elec. Elec walked back up to the man in the road and asked, "Do you know the nearest Inn?" "Yes sir, its Lyndis' Inn, just North of here." "Thanks!" replied Elec. Elec headed over to Lyuda who which was taking in all the weird changes. "That man told us there is an Inn just North of here, lets go get some sleep, from what it seems, I believe it's around midnight." "Okay...Lets go..." replied Lyuda in a low voice. Lyuda and Elec headed up the Northern path that took them to the Ordana River, but about two miles before the river lied an old Inn. It was very tall and made out of some old wood. When Elec and Lyuda made it to the Inn, people were walking out. Elec and Lyuda got the sense that this was a good Inn. Elec opened the door and let Lyuda in and closed it behind him. He walked up the Inn receptionist and asked her, "Do you have a room for two?" "Yes, twelve gils per night." Relieved to see such a low price, Elec offered the lady twenty-four gils and she took them upstairs. As she showed the two to their rooms, she settled them in shut the door on the way out. "There's only one bed, you don't mind sharing, do you?" asked Lyuda. "Not if you don't," replied Elec. Elec took off his shirt and got under the blanket of the bed and Lyuda laid right next to him. "Will you...put your arm around me...?" asked Lyuda shyfully. "Uh...why?" asked Elec. "Well...I'm kinda scared, and my dad always gave me a hug to make me feel better, if you put your arms around me, I might not be scared anymore." "O..Okay..." Elec's face turned red, but it was too dark for Lyuda to see anyways. He scooted to her back and wrapped his arm over side. "Goodnight," she said. "Goodnight" replied Elec. Elec felt weird having his arm around Lyuda, but it was more of a good feeling. Right before he went to sleep, he murmered, "I love you..." Thinking that Lyuda didn't hear. When he began to make a low snore that identified that he was asleep, Lyuda said softly, "I love you too..." Then she turned around, put her arm around Elec, and fell asleep.**

**The sound off two knocks beating on the door and a lady yelling, "Wake up, it's time for breakfast," was more than enough needed to wake up Elec and Lyuda. When Elec got up, he cast the cleaning Kova to bathe himself of the dirt from yesterday, and Lyuda soon followed. Elec put his shirt on and waited for Lyuda to put her shoes on, then they started down the stairs. After they ate their breakfast, they went outside to think clearly. "So, what do we do now?" asked Lyuda. "Remember the ringing noise we heard before we passed out?" "Kind of, since you mention it, I kind of remember now," replied Lyuda. "I think that was a Time Transfer Kova." "Who would cast that on us?" "I don't know..." replied Elec, "but I do know from studies in school that theres a Sage during this period of time that has mastered many Kovas, his name is LaSoko." "Yes, I remember the teachers talking about him during a lesson." "Well we must find him, he surely can help us, I know that his palace is in Dinvera, which is a long way South of Galstan, it could take us weeks to get there." "Maybe we can find another way to get their from the town just South of Galstan, Klevora?" "It's better than just sitting here looking stupid, come on, lets go." Elec and Lyuda travelled along the dirt path South of Galstan toward Klevora. The clouds were very dim, like the day before they got sent in time. About an hour after they started walking, a strange man appeared in the middle of the road. "Stop right there..." the man yelled. "Why?" asked Elec. The man suddenly closed his eyes and thrusted his hand toward the direction of Elec hurdling a fireball at him. Luckily Elec dodged it in time. "Does that answer your question?"**


End file.
